Mobile communication has evolved significantly from early voice systems to today's highly sophisticated integrated communication platform. The next generation wireless communication system, 5G, will evolve based on 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced standards, with additional potential new RATs to enrich lives with improved, simple, and seamless wireless connectivity solutions. 5G will enable everything to be connected by wireless and deliver fast and rich content and services, as it is expected to provide access to information and sharing of data anywhere and anytime by various users and applications. 5G is also expected to be a unified network and system targeted to meet vastly different—and sometimes conflicting—performance dimensions and services. Such diverse, multi-dimensional goals are driven by different services and applications.
Aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.